A system in which, when a server retrieves a route to a destination depending on a destination of a vehicle, the server manages current positions and destinations of respective vehicles in a centralized manner and retrieves the route of each vehicle is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The server disclosed in Patent Literature 1 retrieves a route of a vehicle Y so that the same road as a road P included in a route of a vehicle X is not included in the route of the vehicle Y and transmits the retrieved route to the vehicle Y. In this way, it is possible to distribute vehicles travelling on the road P.